


Cinderella

by GallifreyanHeroine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Fluff, M/M, daughter - Freeform, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanHeroine/pseuds/GallifreyanHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel song-fic based on "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. The song explains everything. Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella

Adoption

"Cas, you're sure about this? We don't have to do this." Dean shuffled on his feet nervously in the waiting room, and Cas gave him an impatient look.

"Dean, you've been asking me that for nearly a month and a half. Yes, I'm sure of this. I thought this was something we both wanted." Cas arched a brow and Dean spluttered a bit.

"Of course I want this, Cas, I'm just worried. We're not exactly normal parents."

"I don't see what us being two men will-"

"No, Cas, not that!"Dean huffed and dragged a hand down his face. "I'm a hunter. You're…not really human." He glanced around to make sure no one had heard that last comment. "I'm always worried we won't be able to keep the supernatural away from our kid, ya know?" Cas nodded, wrapping his arm around Dean in comfort. A nurse stepped out with a bundle of pink, and handed it to Dean first.

"Congratulations. It's a girl."

Middle School

"Dad? Daddy? Where are you guys?" Joanna bounced through the house, heading right for the garage where she knew Dean spent a good portion of his free time. Sure enough, she immediately spotted her father under a great black car he often called Baby. Joanna gave Baby a soft pat before crouching next to his legs. "Daddy? Can I ask you a favor?" He slid out a bit to look at her properly, wiping his hands down.

"Yeah, sure darlin'. Whatcha need?" Dean's gaze flicked to the door to see Cas, before returning to his daughter.

"Well, the dance is coming up on Friday, and…well…" She blushed, clearly embarrassed, causing Dean to slide out all the way and sit up. She took a deep breath to gather herself and he gave her the time to do it. "I don't know how to dance. Like, with a boy." Dean nodded slowly; he'd known the day would come, but he'd hoped he'd have more time. "Can you teach me?" Joanna looked up at him with wide eyes, pleading with just her gaze. He paled, looking to his husband, who simply shook his head.

"Sorry Dean, I'm making her dress." Cas disappeared, and Dean was left with Joanna's puppy eyes. He sighed, nodding, and she gave a squeal as she hugged him tightly. He gave a laugh and hugged her back.

"Alright, let me get cleaned up and we can do this, okay?" She nodded, ponytail bouncing.

"Can I help on Baby?" Joanna looked up at the massive black car. Dean thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah, I think you're old enough. Hop in the driver's seat and pull the switch for the hood. There should be a little picture of a car with the front open, okay?" She nodded and climbed in as he slid back under. The whole job was finished in under ten minutes, and Joanna was more than happy that she'd gotten to help. Dean made a mental note to let her help more often, teach things she might need to know one day.

"So, how do you dance with a boy, Daddy?" She bounced into the living room, where Castiel had already moved the coffee table to the edge to make room.

"Well, you're still young, so you really only need to learn one way. Okay?" She nodded, looking up at him expectantly. He pulled his phone out and started the slowest song he could find, before carefully getting down on his knees so his height matched hers a bit better. He put his hands on her waist, and instructed hers to his shoulders, and they simply swayed, both unaware of Castiel watching from the doorway with pride.

Prom

"Daddy! Daddy, come quick!" Dean launched off the couch where he'd been napping, having just got back from a hunt with Sam. Gun in hand, he burst into her room, prepared for just about anything. What he didn't expect was his little Jo spinning in a bright blue dress, giggling as the material swirled around her legs. He frowned, confused. "Daddy, look, Dad finished it! Isn't it perfect?" Castiel was sitting off to one side, glancing between Dean and the gun gripped in his fist. Dean tucked it in his waistband, relaxing just a bit as his mind caught up and realized there was no threat.

"It's gorgeous, darlin'." He gave a smile as he leaned on the doorframe, watching her swirl around. "Henry won't know what hit him, that's for sure." She giggled as she turned to face him again, blonde curls tumbling over her shoulders and blue eyes shining. They'd been lucky to find a surrogate with Cas' features; this way, their daughter looked like theirs for sure. "Now, you better call us if he tries anything. I'm not gonna let some loser hurt my girl on her special night." Dean's voice may have been joking, but everyone knew he was dead serious; Dean had always been protective, but as he looked to Cas, he could see the same determination in his husband's eyes. Jo simply rolled her eyes.

"Henry's not like that, Daddy. He's so sweet and nice, I think you'll really like him." She hesitates and steps a bit closer. "Um, so…I was wondering if you could give me a crash course on dancing again. I just want to make sure I don't make a fool of myself." Dean chuckled, memory already flicking back to that first middle school dance. He grinned, and nodded.

"I'll teach you every dance I know, sweetheart. They won't know what hit them."

Adulthood

Dean sighed as he relaxed into the couch, only to be brought back to his feet by a knock at the door. He opened it and was immediately assaulted by familiar golden curls and hugs.

"Daddy! I'm missed you so much!" Dean hugged back tightly. He hadn't seen Jo in a couple of months, but he always missed her when she wasn't around. He nodded to Henry, who seemed a bit nervous to be there. Dean's eyes narrowed a bit as Jo pulled away.

"What brings you here, darlin'?" Dean didn't take his gaze off of Henry for a few moments before turning to her. She's nearly exploding with excitement, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Can we come in? We have great news."

Inside, Cas had joined them in the living room. Both men had taken seats on the couch, while the young couple sat in the loveseat. Henry looked very nervous, and it didn't put Dean at ease in the slightest. Cas took the older hunter's hand, patting it gently in comfort.

"Henry and I are getting married!" Jo blurted the phrase, causing all the men to jump a bit. She took Henry's hand, and leaned forward to show her fathers the ring. Both men studied it closely, and Cas was the first to smile.

"Congratulations, Jo! I'm so happy for you." While they hugged, Dean gave Henry a wary look. It wasn't that he didn't like Henry; quite the contrary, the man had been a wonderful man to his daughter, and Dean was more than happy to see them married. What worried him was how much about their family he knew about, and what would happen if she told him. Dean wasn't about to let this loser ruin all of her dreams.

"Jo." She turned to Dean with curious eyes. "How much does he know?" It was a familiar question to the family, one he'd asked maybe a dozen times before with past boyfriends. Jo became more serious, though the joy didn't leave her eyes.

"He knows everything. Absolutely everything." Dean and Cas shared a glance, before Dean turned to Henry.

"You know I'm a hunter?" The younger man nodded. "And you know what it is I hunt?" Again, he nodded. "And you know my husband is an Angel of the Lord?" A nod. Dean thought to himself for a few minutes before a grin broke out on his face. "In that case, welcome to the family Henry." Henry seemed to relax a bit, though not completely, and Dean gave a laugh. "Don't worry, we don't expect you to become a hunter or anything unless you want to. And even then, Jo can always teach you the basics." Jo beamed with pride, while Henry turned to look at her in awe.

"So, Daddy, that brings me to my next couple of questions." Dean nodded for her to continue. "One, will you and Dad both walk me down the aisle?" Cas gave a small gasp, and Dean gave a small nod. She gave a small squeal and clapped. "Great! Next question…will you teach me to dance for my wedding?" Flashbacks of the last two times she'd asked that came to mind, and again he nodded.

"I'd love to."

The day of the wedding, Dean and Cas pulled out their old "monkey suits" and picked up Sam and Gabriel, and headed to the venue. And Dean's eyes were watering by the time he handed his daughter to Henry. His daughter wasn't just his anymore, but he was more than happy she'd found such a great guy. The whole wedding and reception passed in a blur, with dancing and drinking and fun. Once home, Dean moved towards the living room, loosening his tie. And there, on the mantel, was a photo of his little girl, across the years. Cas came into the room.

"I'm glad we did it." Dean turned, confused. "Adopted her. Of all the things we did, she's the best." Castiel walked over and Dean wrapped his arm around his husband, kissing the top of his head with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, she was."


End file.
